


To Be Warm In Winter

by Ashlyne_M



Series: A Witch & Her Familiar [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because you asked so nicely, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Get yourself an Itachi, The answer to the title is, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witch!Sakura, cat!itachi, familiar!itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyne_M/pseuds/Ashlyne_M
Summary: It’s their first winter together. Sakura’s not sure how her familiar will handle the changes in her that come with the season.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: A Witch & Her Familiar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770931
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	To Be Warm In Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FM_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FM_White/gifts).



> For the fabulous lady to whom this this fic is gifted - I wanted to get this done a lot sooner to give you something to cheer you up a few days ago but, better late than never, I suppose :') I hope this still brings a smile to your face, regardless <3
> 
> Everyone else - Enjoy! x

Winters were never easy on Sakura.

When the earth slept, when nature called it's children to rest and await the dawn of spring, Sakura - being a child of the earth, herself - felt the pull in her spirit to do the same.

Of course, despite the magic in her blood and her extended lifespan, she was still technically human and could not hibernate like the animals of the forest - couldn't afford to simply sleep the cold months away.

And so, during these months, Sakura often found herself drifting around her little home in somewhat of a daze, taking care of small chores here and there, before retiring to her bed to lay there for as long as was needed till sleep finally claimed her. When she woke, the cycle would start all over again.

This year, however, she had a new factor to consider.

It was Itachi's first winter with her. Despite now approaching their third month together, Sakura was, in truth, quite apprehensive about it. She was unsure what he would think, watching her become a mere shadow of her usual self.

It couldn't be helped, though. This was a process she had no control over.

When the last of autumn's leaves had fallen, leaving the trees bare as November made the slow crawl into December, Sakura could already feel her energy waning. Itachi noticed, of course. She'd, thankfully, had the good sense to explain to him what would happen beforehand, not wanting him to think she was sick, or worse, dying.

However, knowing and seeing it for yourself were quite different things, she knew.

The month dragged on and Sakura retreated more into herself with each passing day. Itachi worried, despite her forewarning. In her moments of wakefulness, he would float around her, seemingly to make sure she didn't hurt herself or do anything too strenuous. Honestly, it amused her to no end that her familiar was apparently such a mother-hen. If she wasn't so tired, she'd probably have teased him about it but, as it was, she could only offer him a grateful smile.

When she slept, he would shift into his cat form and curl up right against her, apparently adamant about staying close to her.

Not that she minded. Quite the opposite, actually. After years of spending her winters alone, she was glad for the company. That said company came in the form of someone as caring and attentive as Itachi was truly a blessing and, not for the first time, she marvelled at how fortunate she was to be his chosen.

It was evening - somewhere towards the end of December, judging by the thick blanket of snow that covered the earth and the way the crisp chill in the air had become a biting cold. Sakura was woken by a gentle shake of her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Itachi leaning over her, a lingering concern in his eyes that seemed ever-present these past few weeks.

"Hey," he greeted softly, brushing the hair from her face with gentle fingers. "You've been asleep for most of the day. You should eat something."

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Let me just freshen up, first."

Itachi nodded. "I'll be in the living room." He placed a light kiss on her forehead, before quietly leaving the bedroom.

Still sat in bed, Sakura was certain the dopey grin on her face looked _positively idiotic_. 

While Itachi was always _very_ receptive to her touch, he usually only sought it out himself in small ways, thus far; a brush of fingertips when handing each other something, a hand on her back to lead her somewhere, and - more recently - tucking her hair behind her ear whenever it fell into her face.

As a cat, however, he had never seemed to have any reservations whatsoever about being in her space and got as close to her as he liked, whenever he liked.

Still, he’d been gradually getting more affectionate with her the longer they were together and she was _loving it_.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, feeling a little more energetic than she had in a while.

~

Sakura was in the kitchen a little later, having decided some tea might help stave off the cold that only exacerbated the tiredness in her bones.

Itachi walked in just as she was filling up the kettle. "Here, let me."

He lit the stove, took the kettle from her hand and placed it on the fire to heat up, before pulling out her favourite mug along with a lemon, ginger, and the jar of honey from various cabinets. With those placed on the counter, Itachi moved to the drawers, presumably to fish out the kitchen knife.

Sakura's amusement at her familiar's endless fussing over her finally bubbled over, and an indulgent smile made it's way to her lips. "You do know I made it through years of this by myself, right?"

He paused his search for a moment. "I'm aware."

Knife found, he shut the drawer, placed it on the counter with the other items, then turned to her. Itachi took a step closer and cradled her face in one hand, the same way she'd done to him so many times before. The look on his face was one of such open adoration, Sakura thought her heart might just beat out of her chest. "But you don't have to do it alone anymore," he continued, thumb brushing her cheek. "You have me now."

Her breath caught in her throat and, before she could really think about it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Itachi froze for a moment but, in the next, he had pulled her closer, arms wrapped securely around her waist.

The kiss was a tentative thing, both of them testing the waters of what the other was comfortable with, but Sakura felt dizzy with happiness.

Before this, she had been uncertain as to what direction Itachi wanted to take their relationship. She knew she was a close companion and friend to him, as he was to her. She also knew he was very fond of her and genuinely liked taking care of her. What she _didn't_ know was whether or not he was interested in anything more than that. But, if the kiss was any indication - and she was going to go ahead and take it as such - he was. The knowledge made her giddy.

The shrill whistle of the kettle caused them to break apart. Itachi gave her a soft smile and kissed her again briefly, before releasing his hold on her waist.

She let him go to turn off the stove and then wash his hands in the sink, but attached herself to his front again, arms wrapped around his middle, as soon as he was within reaching distance. He didn't seem to mind, so she laid her head on his chest and let him prepare the tea while she idly played with his hair, twirling and untwirling the ends of the ponytail around her fingers. If he let her, she could probably fall asleep right there - standing up, and all - in the safety of his arms, with his heart beating steadily beneath her ear.

Her ministrations ended rather abruptly when Itachi leaned down suddenly and picked her up like she weighed nothing. Her hands flew to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. She was also certain she was sporting quite an impressive blush, if the heat creeping up her face was anything to go by.

"Tea's ready," he offered in explanation. His barely-there smirk and the playful light in his eyes belied the bland words.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," she huffed.

A sweet chuckle was his response to that and, _gods, wasn't that just the the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard?_

Sakura hid her face in the crook of his neck as her blush darkened and let him carry her to the living room; the mug in one hand, his other supporting her weight.

When she resurfaced from her hiding place, she noticed the fireplace was lit and the coffee table had been moved to the side. In its usual place, there was a nest of pillows and blankets laid out on top of the large carpet a small distance away from the fire. 

She gave him a soft smile. "You've been busy."

"Hn."

Itachi placed her mug on the coffee table and gently set her down on her feet, before sitting cross-legged among the many pillows. With a tug at her wrist, he pulled her down to sit in his lap, then threw the largest blanket around their shoulders to cover them both.

When he handed her her tea, Sakura took it immediately, hiding her profusely heated face in the steam. She knew it was likely pointless. Itachi was, no doubt, already aware she was as red as a tomato and silently enjoying making her flustered.

In an effort to distract herself from their current seating arrangement, she took a sip from her mug, savouring the taste of the honey-sweetened lemon and ginger tea. The beverage was perfect for the cold weather and the heat seeping into her palms from the mug was more than welcome.

They sat in companionable silence, until her mug was empty. Itachi took it and placed it back on the coffee table, then leaned back in the pile of pillows, pulling her down with him until she was tucked into his side with his arm around her waist.

She tilted her head up to look at him, brow raised and an amused smirk on her lips.

"You're warm," he shrugged.

She wasn't. Holding the hot mug might have warmed her hands somewhat, but her feet were still freezing.

Still, if it meant she got to stay close to him, _she_ certainly wasn't going to argue.

Cuddled up to him like this, wrapped in a large blanket, surrounded by soft pillows, with the warmth of her tea still in her system, and a fire pleasantly glowing in front of them...

Sakura felt more at peace than she remembered being in a very long time.

Winter with Itachi was definitely something she could happily get used to.

Itachi watched his chosen in the light of the fire. The flickering of the flames cast dancing shadows over her peaceful features as she slept.

He hadn't meant for Sakura to fall asleep again, but that was alright. He'd let her rest a little more, then wake her for dinner before it got too late.

She'd seemed a little more lively this evening than she had been since the first snowfall of the year, which he was truly glad for.

He twisted a stand of her pale pink hair - turned coral in the firelight - between his fingers as he considered the past few weeks.

While Sakura had explained that she would be exhausted throughout the winter months, he had been so very unprepared for the reality of it.

Where, normally, there was always a lively glint in her brilliant, emerald eyes, their vibrant colour had dulled somewhat. During her rather sporadic periods of consciousness, he sometimes found her gaze directed at nothing, her mind somewhere far away, like she was only half there. Where there were usually bright laughs and plenty of good-natured teasing, tired smiles were all she could manage most of the time, recently - which he appreciated all the more for the effort it took, but knowing she would do so much more in better circumstances was what made it difficult to watch.

Sakura had assured him - multiple times - that this was all normal and, apparently, a necessary facet of her connection to nature's cycle, though she seemed about as fond of the entire ordeal as he was.

Which was to say; _not very much._

Something in his chest twisted painfully at the thought of just how many winters she must have spent like this by herself.

He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and touched his fingers to his lips, remembering how she’d kissed him earlier.

Itachi decided then that, for as long as she would have him, Sakura would never have to experience another winter alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who left kudos and such lovely comments on my previous work in this series! It has been so well-received so far, and I can’t tell you how encouraging it is to know that so many of you liked it and are interested in seeing more! <3
> 
> I hope this one lived up to the excitement ^-^ Please do let me know in the comments! Or just leave an emoji (or a few) if you’re feeling shy or unsure what to say xx
> 
> I also realise that Itachi hasn’t really spent a lot of time as a cat so far. The next work in the series aims to fix that ;D


End file.
